


Five times Number Five falls asleep and One time he can’t

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Let them have fun, Mostly Fluff, Mother Hen Allison Hargreeves, Movie Night, Platonic Bed Sharing, Protective Siblings, Sleepy Five, low key crack, nightmare fic, platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: it’s been a long time since Five has had a good restAnd the Hargreeves family is starting to worry...(A fluffy series of the siblings finding Five asleep in strange places, plus a tiny bit of angst)





	1. Ben // While Reading

Ben plopped himself next to Allison on the couch. She glanced up at him from her phone. 

“Oh, hi Ben. I didn’t know you were back yet.” 

Ben sighed and rested his head on the cushion of the couch. 

“Yeah,” he laughed to himself,” turns out shopping with Klaus is more exhausting than I expected.”

Allison laughed with him, setting her phone down in her lap. 

“I can only imagine,” she looked down at her own clothes, which were quite stylish as well,” but I’m sure I’m the same, or maybe worse.”

“Next time you can go with Klaus, then.”

Allison hummed in agreement, and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

After mindlessly scrolling through Instagram for a little bit (maybe an hour? who knows), Ben set down his phone and stretched his back. He slumped on Allison’s shoulder. 

“What’s everyone else been up to?” He said, a yawn accompanying his words. 

“Uh..” Allison scrubbed at her eyes with her free hand,” Vanya is at practice, I think she should be home soon. Luther and I went grocery shopping a bit ago, Klaus was with you, Diego is with mom, and…”

She paused. 

“Actually, I haven’t seen Five in a while. That’s kinda weird, usually he would be down here with me.” 

“Maybe I’ll go look for him.” Ben stood, groaning after sitting for so long. 

“Have fun, I have a doctor's appointment I should go to.” 

He shot her a thumbs up as he walked out of the room. The house was mostly empty, which should have made finding Five easier, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Ben knocked on Five’s door. No answer. 

“Five?” He tried, slowly pushing the door open. The room was barren. 

Ben shut the door, which slammed much louder than he expected. 

He checked each of the rooms, to no avail. For a moment, he panicked, Five could be anywhere and it wasn’t long ago Klaus was taken under everyone’s noses. 

As Ben turned to go find someone to help, he saw the evening sunlight creep in through an open door, and he knew. 

Ben opened the door to the library and, bingo. There he was. 

Five sat slumped against a bookcase, books strewn around him and one propped up on his legs. Ben knelt in front of his sleeping brother, gently grabbing the book off his lap. 

“Oh Five,” he muttered to himself,” when will you ever take a break?”

Five stirred lightly at the sound of his voice, and Ben decided it was best to wake him. 

“Hey?” He put a gentle hand on Five’s shoulder,” Hey, Five?”

His eyes slowly opened, and they sat a moment in silence- staring at one another before Five reacted. He turned a bit red at the prospect of Ben finding him in a moment of weakness. 

“I-I uh..” he stuttered, speech still slightly slurred with sleep. 

“You alright?” Ben said, the concern in his chest rearing it’s head once again. 

“Of course,” Five brushed Ben’s hand off his shoulder,” just, uh, lost track of time.”

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could respond properly or even question Five further- he was gone. 

Ben made a note to himself to talk to Allison and Luther about this later. Vanya too, she could get Five to talk better than anyone else.


	2. Diego // Car ride + Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note, I don’t know how airports work ?? I did my best

It was too early for this, it was a good thing he loved his sister. 

“Five,” Diego switched the lights on in Five’s room,” get up. You’re coming with me.”

To his surprise, Five wasn’t in his bed. He sat on the armchair near the window, quietly reading a book. 

“Why are you up? It’s 4:30.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He said, dismissively,” No matter, where are we going again?”

“Picking up Allison from the airport,” Diego said, as he leaned on the side of the door frame,” she could only get a red eye back and I need someone to keep me awake on the road.”

“Fair enough.” Five shut his book and stood, “ Wouldn’t want you dead on the side of the road. Let’s go, shall we?” 

Diego blinked, his brother really had a way of putting things. Nonetheless, they started to walk together out of the house. 

Before they could step out the front door, however, Diego spotted something in the living room. He threw his arm in front of Five and pointed. 

“Look,” He said, hand over his mouth to try (and fail) to suppress his laughter,” at that hot mess.” 

Through the dim light of 4 am, the pair viewed the spectacle that was Klaus, hanging half off the couch, headphone chords tangled in a ball near his head, and a blanket wrapped confusingly around his body. Five let out a snicker, the view was truly ridiculous. 

Klaus stirred at the noise, and pushed himself up to look at his brothers. 

“What’s so funny?” He whined, rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh nothing, Klaus.” Diego replied, he nudged Five,” Just headed out to pick up Allison, if you want to join.”

“Hmm,” Klaus flopped back onto the couch cushions,” guess I’m up, so why not?” 

“2 minutes,” Diego turned away, walking towards the door again, “ meet in the car.”

~  
Klaus immediately claimed the back seat, stretching all the way out and falling asleep almost instantaneously. His soft snores filled the quiet that fell in the rest of the car. 

“Well, he’s no help.”

“Per usual.” Five added. 

“As annoying as he is,” Diego said, glancing at klaus in the rear view mirror,” he is nice to keep around.” 

Five made a small noncommittal response and they sat again in soft silence. 

“Which exit do I take?” Diego asked, after a little while. 

Diego glanced at his brother, and saw his head rested on the window. He looked so peaceful, Diego felt guilty trying to wake him again, but he really needed to know the exit.

“Five,” He raised his voice, just a tad,” what exit do I take?”

Five started at Diego’s raised voice, jumping in his seat and nearly dropping their map. 

“You good?” Diego almost laughed, but bit it back in time. 

“Perfect.” 

He seriously doubted that Five was telling the whole truth, but now was not exactly the time.

“Veer right here.” 

Diego complied, while trying to think of anything they could talk about. He hoped Klaus would wake up soon, he was much better at the whole talking thing. 

~  
As it turns out, the one time the Hargreeves were on time, Allison’s flight was delayed. Klaus flung himself on a row of seats. 

“Getting up so early?” Klaus lamented,” Only to have to wait?!” 

Klaus threw his arm over his head and rolled to face the seats. 

“Just leave me to die.” 

Diego rolled his eyes, and he heard Five scoff beside him. 

“Are we in the right spot?” Five asked, “Diego what flight was Allison on?”

“Uh..” Diego pulled out his phone, scrolling through his last texts from Allison,” shoot, I think Five is right. We need to be on the other side of the airport.”

The brothers all looked at each other, and started to laugh, somewhat hysterically. This was ridiculous. 

“Well,” Klaus said, twirling to face the direction of overpriced airport shops,” I’m going to go get something.” 

“Have fun,” Diego called after him,” we’ll meet you at the right terminal, I guess.” 

Klaus threw up a hand in acknowledgment, and he was gone. Diego felt a hand grasp his coat sleeve. 

“Hey,” he looked down at Five in surprise, “ you okay?” 

Five was swaying ever so slightly, his free hand rubbing at his eyes. 

“You tired?” Diego tried again. 

“A-a little,” Five said,” guess I forgot how much a teenage body needs sleep.” 

Diego looked around them. Damn. The airport was suddenly packed and there was nowhere to sit. Luckily for Five, he had an idea. 

“Here,” Diego crouched down,” get on my back.” 

After a few beats of silence and Diego awkwardly squatting, he turned his head. Five stared at him. 

“I’m not a baby.” 

“And I’m not waiting forever. You taking your shot or not?” 

Five’s resolve seemed to crumble and he climbed onto Diego’s back. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this, ‘kay?” He mumbled, pressing his face into Diego’s shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, bro.” 

“Liar.”

Diego chuckled, after all this time Five never let his guard down. Gradually though, Diego felt his small body relax and breathing slow. Hopefully Allison’s flight would land soon. 

~  
Klaus eventually rejoined the two, snapping pictures of Five. 

“For blackmail,” Klaus grinned,” but seriously, this sight is adorable! My heart is warmed.”

Allison’s flight landed soon after, (thank goodness, Diego’s arms had lost feeling 10 minutes ago) and she too was delighted to witness a strange, and a little worrying, but overall tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so this chapter is one of my favorites and I was totally inspired by that one bus scene in My Neighbor Totoro... too cute :) 
> 
> I also carried my sister (she’s like 12) on my back for a bit for *research* In conclusion, Diego could carry Five on his back. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thanks, as always, for reading! <3


	3. Luther & Klaus // movie night

The idea of “family nights” was never entertained in the Hargreeves home. Evenings were spent reading or in their own rooms. Fun and games were reserved for Saturday only. 

So when Allison and Klaus excitedly brought up the idea of a “family movie night,” Luther was a little confused. But, he still went down to the living room at 8, just like Allison asked.

~  
“We’re going to watch a movie together!” Klaus declared, excitedly. 

Luther glanced around at his family, everyone seemed excited, so he played along too. 

Five, however, did not seem to share the sentiment. 

“Count me out.” 

“Fiiive,” Klaus whined,” you have to stay! It’s not a family night without you!” 

“Mm,” Five crossed his arms, scowling,” I don’t think so.”

“Please?” A small voice asked. 

They all looked at Vanya, who was seated on the couch. She and Five made eye contact, and Vanya seemed to win. 

“Fine, I’ll stay.” Five sighed. 

Klaus and Vanya high-fived, everyone smiled. This was going to be interesting. 

As they all started to sit down, Grace entered the room carrying a few large bowls in her arms.

“I made popcorn!” She exclaimed.

Once everyone was situated, Klaus clicked ‘play’ on the menu. 

Allison sat on Luther’s left and Diego on his right, with mom next to him. Last-minute though, Five wriggled his way between his two much larger brothers. At their feet sat Vanya, who’s hair was being braided by Allison, Klaus, and Ben. 

As the first notes to Honey, Honey rung out, both Diego and Luther groaned. 

“Diego!” Klaus shrieked, turning to look up at his brother,” Do not groan at the masterpiece that is Mamma Mia!” 

“I didn’t know we were watching a musical.” Diego retorted,” This is gonna be so stupid!”

“Oh, Diego,” Grace smiled at her son,” I think it will be fun! Just give it a chance, dear.”

Diego mumbled, but quieted down as the characters began to sing. No one was surprised when Klaus also sang along. 

Luther met eyes with Allison, who grinned and started singing too. Luther shook his head, but a smile made its way onto his face. 

They were all shocked, though, when Ben joined the duo. 

“Ben!” Five said, astonished,” where did you learn this?” 

“Well, not really my choice. Klaus had a phase where Mamma Mia was all he listened to, couldn’t do much about it.”

Klaus shrugged and smirked while everyone laughed. 

The movie went on, Luther and Diego both slowly becoming accustomed to the antics of Sophie and Donna. Other highlights included Klaus and Allison singing ‘Lay All Your Love on Me’ and then Ben, Allison, and Klaus performing ‘Super Trouper’ (complete with dance moves).

~  
As the movie credits rolled, Klaus spoke up. 

“Was it really that bad, Five?” Klaus said, teasingly turning to see his reaction. His face quickly dropped the smug look and turned into a grin. 

Luther, surprised by this, looked down and saw Five asleep on his shoulder. 

“The little rascal fell asleep!” Klaus laughed,” I will say, he is quite adorable.”

“Klaus!” Luther hissed quietly, being careful not to wake the sleeping boy,” Now is not the time. Help me out here!”

“Luther,” Allison jumped to join Klaus in teasing him,” you have to admit, it’s pretty cute.”

“It’s not even that late.” Klaus seemed baffled, “How is he asleep already?”

“Klaus it’s like, 11:30.” 

“Well, some of us aren’t any fun Diego.”

“Guys,” Luther interrupted his brothers banter,” should I… should I take him to his room?”

“That’s probably the best idea.” Vanya chimed in.

“You carry him, I’ll open the door.” Klaus stood, groaning a bit, he turned to Allison,” Get ‘Here We Go Again’ set up while we go.” 

She nodded and wriggling her way out of her blanket. As gently as he could, Luther shifted, trying to figure out the best way to carry his tiny, sleeping brother.

Once he finally picked him up, Fives head lolling slightly, he and Klaus were off. 

The walk up to the room was silent, except for the sounds of their footsteps and Five’s soft breathing. Luther was careful to not shift him around too much, keeping his arms steady on Five’s back and under his legs. 

The door creaked loudly, but Five didn’t even stir. Luther crouched to fit through the door frame and Klaus followed close behind him. Klaus pulled back the covers on Five’s neatly made bed and Luther gently laid him down. 

“Do you think we should take off his shoes?” Luther whispered. 

“Probably,” Klaus whispered back, shrugging,” maybe his jacket too?”

They made quick work of making Five a little more comfortable, Klaus untying the shoes and Luther slowly tugging off Five’s jacket. 

They tucked him in and Luther shut the door behind the two. 

“I know we don’t often do things together,” Luther started, a bit awkwardly,” but, tonight has been fun.” 

Klaus grinned at his brother. 

“Too bad little Five is going to miss out on some more fantastic musical numbers.”

Luther rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me a bit longer! I’ve never written Luther before so it took a little longer. That said, the idea of the fam watching Mamma Mia is hysterical to me and when I finally post fan art, you better believe this will be included. ;) 
> 
> Also this chapter is a bit less Five centric... please forgive me :)) the next one will be back on track. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!! Much love to you all! <3


	4. Allison // On a Desk

Allison drummed her fingers on the table, her phone screen read 2:37. She and Five were supposed to leave 7 minutes ago to go shopping. He was in desperate need of new clothes and shoes, a fact that he was hiding from the rest of the family because he found it ‘irrelevant’ that his shoes had holes in them. 

After waiting an agonizing 3 minutes longer, Allison decided to find her stubborn and usually punctual brother. 

As she made her way to find Five, Allison passed by Luther’s open door. 

“Allison?” Luther sounded confused,” I thought you were leaving with Five?”

“Well,” Allison leaned on the doorframe,” We were supposed to, but I can’t find Five.”

“Weird, he’s usually on time.”

“That’s what I thought!” Allison rolled her eyes,” but apparently not today. Any idea where to find him?”

“No,” Luther shook his head,” I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Allison smiled at Luther,” I’m sure I’ll find him.”

She climbed the stairs to Five’s room. 

“Five?” Allison asked, slowly pushing open his already cracked door,” Hey, we need to leave if we’re gonna get any-“ Her words died in her throat when she saw Five. 

He was asleep at his desk, face on top of his book, pencil still clutched in his hand. Allison couldn’t help but be reminded of the times Claire would drift off while playing. 

“Oh, honey.” She whispered, walking over to his desk, removing the pencil from his hand. Today’s plan could be postponed, Allison supposed. 

Five shifted, sighing softly. As cute as he looked (she definitely got a picture of this), Allison decided that it would be better to get him to move. Sleeping hunched over like that would not be good for anyone’s back. 

Placing a timid hand on his shoulder, she tried to wake him. “Hey, Five?” Allison said, insistently and gently shaking his small frame. 

He let out a small groan of protest, but pushed himself up off his desk. Small creases from the paper adorned his cheeks, his usually perfect hair matted on one side, Allison had to fight to keep the smile off her face. 

He blinked sleepily at her, obviously still out of it. Allison decided to use this to her advantage. 

“Here,” she said, softly grabbing his shoulders and leading him towards his bed,” why don’t we get you to a more comfortable spot?” 

“I’m fine, Allison.” He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Sure you are.” she said, tugging his jacket and vest off, neatly leaving them on his chair. “Let’s lay down, ‘Kay?”

Five complied quietly, sighing as he pressed his face into the pillow. Allison sat on the edge of his bed, she probably didn’t need to stay, but Five reminded her so much of Claire, she couldn’t make herself leave yet. She raked her hand slowly, rhythmically through his hair, just like she would with Claire. His eyes fluttered shut, but Allison didn’t stop, moving her hand to stroke his delicate features as well. 

When she finally left, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Allison and Five weren’t close when they were younger, but Allison was determined to fix that. Even though he protested, she knew Five needed a mother’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I really like how this chapter turned out!! 
> 
> My love (blossombox) and I have a lot of hcs about Allison kinda mothering Five, so I hope you enjoyed!! I know I kinda make Five act younger than he is, but hey I’m not mad about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all! <3


	5. Grace // during dinner

Grace set the table, plates in their perfect places, everything lined up nicely.

Only three plates sat at the dinner table, stacked high with steaming food. 

Grace straightened her apron, then picked up the small dinner bell and rang it. Her children were grown now, so the bell really wasn’t necessary, but Grace liked it better than yelling for them to come down. 

Allison and Ben made their way to the table, chatting and laughing. Five came in shortly after them, nose stuck in a book, though Grace could have sworn she saw him rub his eyes a few times. He sat heavily in his chair, watching the others chat. 

“Dinner tonight is roast, with a side of mashed potatoes and steamed carrots. I know it was one of the favorite meals when you all were young!” Grace smiled, looking at each of them. She turned, intending on leaving the dining room.

“Mom!” Allison piped up, “Where are you going?”

“To finish my stitching, of course.”

“Why don’t you bring it here, with us?”

“What a wonderful idea, dear!” Grace smiled at Allison,” I’ll be right back.”

~  
Dinner was uneventful, but not boring in the slightest. Allison and Ben spent the meal talking, mostly about LA and Allison’s life there. 

“You would love California, Ben,” Allison said, brightly,” it’s so warm and there’s so much to do! You should come visit, we could go shopping.”

“I mean, I don’t really have much else planned.” Ben agreed. 

A small chuckle interrupted their conversation. Ben and Allison turned to Grace, who gestured in Five’s direction. 

His head rested on his open palm, eyelids fluttering gently as if he had dozed off during a lesson. 

“Oh,” Allison said, lowering her voice as she looked at her sleeping brother,” we should probably wake him.”

“Wouldn’t want him to faceplant into his mashed potatoes, would we?” Ben snickered. 

“Shh!” Grace chided,” We all know he works himself to the bone, leave him be.” She flicked her hand at the two,”Leave the dishes, I’ll take care of them.”

“Thanks, mom.” The two of them chimed as they left the table. 

Grace hummed softly to herself, quickly and quietly clearing the table. She decided to save the dishes for later, as Five was much more important than household chores. 

She sat in the chair next to Five, who now was resting his head on folded arms on the table. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Darling? Let’s get you to bed.”

“Mmm.” He sat up slowly, rubbing his hand across his face,” what time is it?”

“It’s late enough.” She said, completely avoiding that fact that is was only 8:30 in the evening.

“Mom-“ Five began again, but Grace put a finger to his lips. 

“Come now.” Luckily for her, he yawned further proving her point. Grace helped him out of his seat, grabbing his book in one hand and softly grabbing his in the other. He made a small, quiet noise, but walked beside her with slow, sleepy steps. 

“Up the steps, dear.” Grace reminded, still holding his small hand in hers. She looked down at her small son, who only blinked back at her, eyes filled with exhaustion. She knew that though he looked small, Five was older now, not the child she used to read to and praise. It saddened Grace to see him like his, working himself to exhaustion, to be ripped from normal life. He could use a little rest and love, she thought, only God knew how much he needed it. 

When they reached his room, she knelt quietly in front of Five, fingers making quick work of removing his tie and dress shirt. When he was more suited for a comfortable sleep, she stood, placing a soft hand on his small cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

To her surprise, small arms wrapped around her. Grace quickly returned the favor, tightly holding him close. She waited until Five let go, then led him to his bed. 

As she pulled the covers over him, Five offered a small smile.

“Thank you, mom.” He whispered. 

“Anything for you, my darling.” She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing this quiet moment with him. A few beats of quiet passed and she stood, turning off the lamp, “Sweet dreams, sweetheart.” 

He was asleep before she could close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this one took a bit longer, I was having some trouble with inspo, but I really really love how it turned out! Ah!! We are in the endgame now! I can’t believe the next chapter will be the last one :) 
> 
> Grace is one of my faves to write! Special shout out to my lovely gf for helping me with this one <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! <3<3


	6. Vanya // nightmare

The clock read 2:57. 

His eyes burned, if it was from exhaustion or holding back tears, he wasn’t sure. 

He head throbbed, body begging him to just sleep. But sleep brought nightmares, and nightmares were filled with flames and the awful taste of death. The cold, unseeing eyes of his siblings bore into his dreams. He shut his book with a little too much force for 2 am. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, not by himself, not in this empty room. Five let himself wander through the empty hallways. 

Five found himself in a place that brought back many memories. Memories he replayed in his head over and over when he was alone. 

Five knocked, softly. He felt horrible, ashamed, weak. Why was he bugging Vanya with all of this? 

The creak of the door opening pulled him back to reality. 

“Five?” Her voice was heavy, confused, because he had just woken her up. Guilt flooded through him, he stood lamely in the doorway. 

She touched his shoulder, sensing something was wrong. Vanya was always the one to comfort him when they were younger, “Five? What are you doing up?”

That was all it took. All it took for the tears to rush back. He stood, shaking pitifully like a leaf, hot tears streaming endlessly down his face. Vanya made a small sound of surprise, but didn’t say anything, he appreciated that. Five felt her take his hand and let her lead him into the room. 

Once she had wrapped them both in a blanket, she spoke, the concern evident in her voice, “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I-,” words weren’t coming and speaking seemed to only make the tears fall faster. Five sat silently, words damming up in his throat. The fact that he was crying was already bad, he wouldn’t give himself the opportunity to sob. 

Vanya scooted closer to him, leaning in to pull him into a tight hug. Her frame was even smaller than his, but she held him so tightly, his ribs ached. He didn’t mind the pain, it gave him something to focus on. 

Face buried in her hair, hands weaving gently through it, Five breathed deeply for what seemed like the first time in a lifetime. 

After sitting in the comfort of each other’s breathing, Five calmed and the tears slowed. 

Vanya whispered,” Want to tell me about it?” She wasn’t pushing him, always so thoughtful and careful. Vanya pulled away, now face to face. 

“I can’t do it anymore.” He stated bluntly, staring at his hands that were still trembling in his lap. 

“Can’t do what?” Vanya sighed, grabbing his hand again,” Five, [if you tell me, maybe it will help].” 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” He whispered, the cursed tears threatening to make another appearance. He swallowed and continued,” I-I just don’t belong anywhere,” Vanya started to respond, but he kept talking,” you all have your lives and I have nothing.” He laughed bitterly. 

“No.” 

Five stared at his sister, 

“Sure, we all have things to do,” she continued,” but we are all broken, Five. We have so much to fix.” 

“At least you have something to fix.” Five said, voice barely even reaching a whisper. 

“Five-“ Vanya tried to say something, but he didn’t let her.

“Vanya, I have no purpose,” Tears were flooding his vision, Five let the anger and desperation in,” I spent my entire life just trying to do one thing. Now it’s done, what do I do?” He broke down, fully this time, unable to hold it back anymore. God, he was so tired. 

Vanya tugged the blanket tighter around him. She let him cry in her arms, staying silent and gently rocking him back and forth, soothing him. 

Eventually, he tired out, the exhaustion from his break down and practically no sleep for the past few weeks catching up to him. Vanya held her comforter up, gesturing to scoot in.

When they were situated, Vanya whispered to him as his drifted off,” You’ll always have a place with us, no matter what.” 

~  
Vanya squinted in the early morning light. The clock that rested near her bedside blinked 4:27 at her. She didn’t need to be up for a few more hours, why was she up, then? 

Her answer lay next to her, a tangled, tossing, crying mess. Vanya had experienced enough nightmares to spot one. 

Vanya’s heart ached Not sure quite why, she decided to try something a little different. Vanya curled next to her brother, stroking his hair and whispering to him when he cried out. She told him she loved him, that they all did. When he cried out, she would remind him that he wasn’t alone. She told him all the things she wished to when he left, that he was smart, that they were proud of him, that he was funny, that they missed him. Little by little, he calmed. Vanya relaxed, arms curled around him still and they slept. 

It would take some time, probably more than they all wanted, but things were going to be okay.   
~

Five woke with a start. This was not his bed, nor his room. He sat, groggy and disoriented. Looking around, the time caught his attention, 9:02 am. 

He blinked at the clock, head still foggy as he tried to remember what happened. Right. Vanya’s room, he broke down. They fell asleep soon after. Strangely, he didn’t remember many of his nightmares, usually they were so vivid. 

Five tried to push down the shame in him as he began to leave the room. Where even was Vanya? He hoped he didn’t disturb her sleep too much… Just as he was leaving the room, a small handwritten note caught his eye:

Five,  
Had practice early this morning, but I couldn’t bear to wake you. I think we should talk soon, maybe with Ben and the others too, I promise it will be okay. You’re not alone anymore.   
-V   
Five stared at the note, clutching it tightly in his hand. Telling the others was the last thing he wanted to do, but there wasn’t any chance Vanya was letting this go. 

He sighed as he walked into the kitchen, it was probably for the best, anyways. When he looked up, he saw Allison and Diego smiling at him. 

“Five!” Allison greeted, much to cheerily for the morning,” we were starting to worry about you.” 

Diego didn’t say anything, but Five could see the relief in his eyes. 

“Sorry, slept in,” Five muttered, pulling a chair next to them. 

“I can tell,” Diego chuckled,” you’ve got some wild bedhead there kid.” 

Five rolled his eyes at the ‘kid’ comment, but ran his hands through his hair anyways. 

“We got you this,” Allison added, sliding a cup of coffee to him. 

Five muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ and took a sip of the steaming drink. Maybe things weren’t going to be as bad as he feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! We did it!! Thanks to everyone who’s commented/ enjoyed this little series! I learned a lot and have a lot more in store, so I hope you stick around for a bit! 
> 
> I’m super happy with this ending, sorry it took a bit longer, my fam and I took a trip before I head off to school and I didn’t have a lot of time to write, but here we are! <3
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I’m very excited about what I’ve got planned for the next chapters!! Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
